Breathe
by StarWars-Freak
Summary: PG-13,but a few chaps.Five years ago,Hermione was kiddnapped.All believed she was killed,&in depression,Ron has thrown himself into his work as an auror.But Hermione is very much alive.&Ron's plans for stopping the Death Eaters is going to affect her.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so, I can't sleep until I get this first chapter out, so here it goes...  
  
SUMMERY/PROLOGUE: (PG-13/R for swearing(maybe), violence, sexual content/rape) Five yrs ago, in a desperate attempt to stop Voldemort, 17 yr olds, Ron, Hermione, and Harry planned what was supposed to be a final attack. They succeeded in destroying Voldemort, but at a terrible price. Hermione was taken (and believed to be killed) by a group of Death Eaters led by Draco Malfoy. No Death Eater has been caught since, and under the trio's old school enemy they have been gaining power. In depression, Ron threw himself into his work as an auror. Now, plans are being made once again for a final attack, but there are a few complications no one planned on...

* * *

_'Cause I hardly think about it anymore  
  
Oh, it's just a distant memory  
  
And I hardly think about it anymore  
  
What happened to the dream  
  
And it only hurts when I breathe  
  
-Breathe by: Rose and Billy Falcon  
_

* * *

Hermione kept her eyes tightly shut. She did not want to wake up to a nightmare. She wanted to stay in her dreams. She wanted to still think she was in Ron's arms. How long had it been since she wasn't repulsed by the person holding her? Years it seemed. Who knew? Maybe it had been years.  
  
She slipped out of bed and put on her ratty, torn up clothes. It wasn't good to dwell on dreams. If she had learned one thing in her time in the room at the bottom of a creaky staircase, it was that dreaming did not help matters. It only brought more pain. She knew that her friends had stopped looking for her long ago, whenever her torturer felt it necessary, he would reminder. She had been told time and time again that they no longer cared, that they had gotten on with their lives, but every time Hermione felt herself thinking it was true, she stopped herself. They still cared, but they just didn't think she was still alive. That had to be it. Still, she was bitter. When she still had hoped, she dreamt of Ron flying in and romantically rescuing her, bringing her away from her hell. She had given up though, turned her thoughts toward him sour, for believing that she could possibly be dead. Still, it was a nice dream...  
  
They had been speeding down the country side on his broom. Though she was deathly afraid of flying, she would give anything to fly, if Ron was there with her. She had been at the front of his broom, his arms around her. He would whisper sweet, loving things in her ear. His hands were on hers and-  
  
"Thinking about Weasley again are we?" The familiar, cold, cruel voice reminded her she was still in her nightmare.

* * *

"Ron, go home," Tonks stared down at the young auror with authority. "You do us no good, if you can barely keep your eyes open." Ron nodded. He hadn't slept in days. They had a clue where Malfoy was and that was all he could think about, when he remembered not to think about... her, at least.  
  
He made his way home to his empty flat. He shared it with Harry, when he wasn't at the Ministry. Now, Harry was out somewhere, either working with Moody, or with Ron's younger sister, Ginny. He decided not to think about it.  
  
Seeing them together made him sick. Not because he was her older brother and it was just wrong for his best friend to be dating her, but because they reminded him of... her. No, don't think about that, he reminded himself bitterly.  
  
He flopped down onto his bed and tried to sleep. Her face filled every inch of his mind. He couldn't find peace; he didn't think he ever would...

* * *

Mafloy forced her onto the bed, taking her clothes off. He really didn't know why she bothered to dress anymore. It's not like she struggled. She hadn't struggled in years. He hated it when she thought about Weasley. She always got that expression on her face. Of course, for him, it wasn't about sex. He'd rather not be screwing a mudblood like herself; it was about power and the delight he got from her pain.  
  
"Now, what have I said about those dreams?" he asked, letting his own robes fall off his body. She sobbed, but didn't respond. He didn't like that. He was her master, and she would respond when he asked her a question. He slapped her several times in the face. Thinking that got his point across, he asked again, "What have I said about those dreams?"  
  
"Please," she whispered pitifully. Now, if it was one thing he could stand it was when people asked him for mercy. He threw her across the room. Her naked body skidded across the floor. He could hear her stupid sobbing. He went across and kicked her hard. She yelped in pain. He kicked her again and again and again. "Now, we're going to try this again. What have in said?" Gathering up her remaining strength, Hermione let the words slide pitifully out of her mouth, before fainting from the pain. 


	2. Chapter 2

**To Prmami116**: Draco is an asshole isn't he. Alright, alright, I'll start to right more!  
  
**To Kashiaga**: You rock, you know that? I'm so glad you like my stories! This chappie is dedicated to you!  
  
Please, please review! I like to know when I'm appreciated.

* * *

_And it only hurts yes it only hurts now it only hurts when I breathe_

_Sun up sun down_

_Breathe in breathe out_

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out..._

_Breathe in..._

_Breathe out  
  
-Breathe by: Rose and Billy Falcon  
_

* * *

Hermione woke. An arm crushed her chest. Disgusted, she looked over to see Draco Malfoy sleeping there. If she had her wand or any strength left she would try to kill him, like she had so many times before, but now she was numb. She slid his arm down to her stomach, off her ribs.  
  
_Time to play 'Guess the Broken Bones'_! she thought bitterly. Every breath brought more agony, not that she wasn't used to it. _Why, oh why, did I have to be a smart ass this morning?_ It was around evening, she could tell from the amount of light pouring through the cracks around the door, her only measurement of time.

* * *

She was new. Transfer from the states or something, Ron didn't care. Her smile was sweet and her flippy, sandy brown hair was up in a peppy ponytail. She had obviously never been on a case before, which meant they'd probably stick her with him. That was just what Ron needed, some no nothing getting in his way, especially one as uppity as that, but that, of course, would be precisely the reason he would be stuck with her.  
  
She walked over to where he was sitting, smiling that cheerful, annoying smile. He scowled; her smile dropped.  
  
"I'm Sandra," she held out a hand.  
  
"Ron," he ignored it. She pulled up a chair and sat next to him. Ron twitched he didn't like it when people sat too close, especially those of the female kind. They just made him feel unfaithful. _Unfaithful to WHAT?_ his mind screamed.  
  
"I guess I'm supposed to be your new partner."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't last."  
  
"Listen," her voice was suddenly icy, "Let's get one thing straight: You don't know my story. You don't know me. Hell, you don't know where the hell I come from. So, don't you dare presume to know what I'm like."  
  
Ron looked at her. That was it. She had won his respect. Her hair was still flippy and peppy, her face still soft and fixed from all the smiling; but in her eyes, he could see the same pain he felt buried deep down.  
  
"Who was it?" Her eyes widened. She looked away, obviously upset with herself for letting another see. _Damn Americans..._  
  
"My boyfriend, we were eighteen," her voice was below a whisper, same as his when people brought... her... up. He nodded. She had been seventeen, but he wasn't about to volunteer that information. "How-"her voice cracked, "How did you know?"  
  
"My girlfriend, seventeen..." She nodded; that was something she could understand.  
  
"We were out for my eighteenth birthday." He was startled; he hadn't expected her to tell him. He certainly never told anyone about the night... she- it happened. "New York City's always dangerous, but we were never expecting our own kind... they came out of nowhere, just looking for people to torture. They probably thought we were muggles or something, because there was no way they would attack people as pure as us.  
  
"Jack pushed me into the street, told me to run. I was almost hit by a taxi. He ran, and they followed, not caring about me. I got across the street and started to run to my friend's brownstone that was a couple of blocks away. A bunch of light came from behind me, and then I could hear him..." She began to choke on sobs. Ron wrapped an arm around her. People were looking. He glared at them, and they turned back to their own work.  
  
She started again, once she got herself under control. "I had never thought about what I was going to do; not then, I was invincible then, but the next day I submitted my application for the Auror Academy of NYC." He could understand that perfectly. Invincible, that's exactly how they all felt that night. Nothing could harm them, only Harry could truly understand the dangers. "What- what about you?"  
  
Ron froze; he could hear people around them suck in their breaths. Rule number one when working with Ron: don't ask questions about... her. "We had planned an attack to take out all of them. Harry was in the middle of a duel... a group of Death Eaters were going to the room. We went to head them off. When Voldemort was destroyed, they just grabbed... her... None of them have been captured." He wasn't going to say any more. He had no clue why he even began. She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I know the feeling."

* * *

She pulled away. _For once, I just wish I could tell him the whole truth. He'd understand; he could help me... but no, it'd be too risky. I won't take a chance like that...  
_  
"Do you have a place to stay?" Wait, what was he asking her? _Is he offering me a place to stay?_  
  
"I was just going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron until I could find a place..." she led him on... What a wonderful thing... his own apartment!  
  
"If you want... it's not much or anything... just a pull out couch... but you're welcome to stay at my place..." She threw her arms around him. _I can't believe it, she thought. It can't be possible._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Hey! Sorry for the long update! Spyware sucks! But I'm back now, so no worries!  
  
Kashiaga: Hehehe, I'll think about it... No, really, don't you worry about a thing. Ronnikins won't forget about Hermy...too often... Hehehe  
  
SassyChick12: wow, thanks for not being vague... Ah well, thanks for putting me on your favorites, I feel so appreciated!  
  
Please, please, please review! I really want to reach at least sixty reviews! If I do, I'll put in a bonus chapter! And maybe even a sequel!

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No foot steps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
-I'm With You by: Avril Lavigne  
_

* * *

She was alone, had been for at least two days. It was strange. Draco never left her alone that long. He loved hurting her too much.  
  
Not that she minded. Being alone was her sanctuary, her safe place. It was where she went to in her mind when she needed peace, when he was raping her, when she thought of Ron. She pretended she was alone, alone in darkness. When she was first brought to the room at the bottom of the stairs, she was never alone. She had been tortured, all the while waiting for her savior to burst through the door. But days had gone by and he never came. She hadn't wanted to be alone, then. But she found being alone was the best. At least when she wasn't waiting for something, anything, to give her a sign he was coming for her. Then it was her nightmare.

* * *

Ron was showing Sandra the flat, all two bedrooms, one bath, kitchen, and closet they felt could pass for a living room. She immediately found it to her liking and had settled on the couch, while he made them tea. He walked in to find her rummaging around in the side-table drawer.  
  
"Find anything to your liking?" She jumped and whirled around, startled.  
  
"Sorry... I...uh...was just wondering why you don't have any photos or anything anywhere." He looked around. It was true, he didn't keep pictures or anything personal or sentimental. Shortly after Harry and he had gotten the apartment, he had walked in to find that Harry had put up pictures of them. He went around and tore them down, telling Harry that if he ever saw them again, he would throw them into the fire. He didn't like anything that reminded him of...her. Sandra cleared her throat, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm not really a sentimental type of guy." He hoped his tone of voice would get the point across that he didn't _ever_ want to discuss it again. She obviously did, because afterwards she sipped her drink quietly, not wanting to disturb his thoughts.

* * *

He walked down the steps. He could see her quivering. Whether it was from fear or rage, he never could tell, could have been both. He grabbed her wrist. It had to have hurt her, but she gave him no satisfaction through a noise or grimace. She never did. Not that he could blame her.  
  
He slowly dragged her into a lock room next to her own. He threw her unceremoniously into the bath and ran the water. It was freezing as always. At first he would try to get her to respond by freezing her or burning her, but it never worked. He just stayed with the freezing now.  
  
"Bath time," he said as she worked his hands over her body. That was why he accepted the job. To feel a woman's skin, ah, it was wonderful. He looked at her face. There was no hint of emotion. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring off into space. Her muscles were relaxed, like nothing could harm her. He didn't like that. He hit her a few times, slapped her face, but nothing would bring her out of her stupor.  
  
"That's enough, Wormtail," his master said from behind him. Hermione's head snapped over to look at him. "I'll take Miss Granger now." Wormtail bowed out of the room and walked up the stairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

I'll try to make up for the long update period by updating a couple of chapters, how's that?

Dedicated to Chel, because I know she loves this story. Review, girl!

* * *

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_-I'm With You by: Avril Lavigne_

* * *

"How's that?" Malfoy asked her. He spat at her, as he walked away, up the stairs and out the door. She lay on the bed, shivering. Malfoy had pulled her out of the bath, not caring to dry her and threw her there. He was angry, and she was his favorite tool to get it out. His voice had snapped her out of her revere. It always did. She learned long ago that not answering him was bad, very bad.

She was still wet, and it was cold where she was. Always cold. _Why me? _She asked herself. _Why, why, why me?_ She wanted to be with Ron. Always where Ron was.

* * *

It was a warm night. A slight breeze blew past. It would probably be the last warm night of the year. Night like those Ron usually worked as hard as possible, all through the night, but not that night.

That night he was sitting on the rooftop of his flat, wondering where his life went wrong.

_Hermione's laughter filled the air. She and Ron were walking down the streets of Hogsmead, just them, his arm around her._

_"You know something, Ron?" He raised his eyebrows. "You can actually be charming when you want to be." He let out a hearty laugh._

_"Why thank you." She smiled up at him. He started to lean down, but she turned away._

_"It's probably going to be that last warm night of the season." Ron_ _rolled his, here they were trying to have a romantic evening, and she was talking about the weather, typical Hermione._

_"Hermione."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"Will you look at me?" She did. __"No matter how many cold nights there are, I still love you."_

* * *

Suddenly it was cold on the rooftop. Ron could feel his tears falling down. It had been the last warm night of the season. She had been right, as usual. But it had also been the last warm night for Ron. The night after was icy down to his core. It was the night she left. The night she was taken from him. It was never warm again for Ron.

Arms wrapped around him.

"It's not good to dwell on dreams, Ron." Sandra's words rang loud and clear through his mind. He could no longer dwell on...her. _No,_ he told himself sharply. _Say her name. Hermione_.

* * *

They stood. Sandra wished she could be struck down dead right then. How could she say such a thing to him, when she was dwelling on a- No, it wasn't a dream. It was a reality, and if she wanted to keep it a reality, she would keep Ron from thinking about her. She had to keep Ron from thinking about her; it was the only way for her reality to live, and her dream to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Review please  
  
Kashiaga: I know I said Ron wouldn't forget about Hermione or anything, and I swear I didn't see it coming, but it was necessary. Don't worry he won't completely forget her. And even if he does, he most certainly won't forget about Malfoy. hint hint.

* * *

_My immortal  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
Because you presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
-My Immortal by: Evanescence_

* * *

"Something wrong?" Malfoy asked maliciously. Hermione closed her eyes. _ Hmmm, oh yes, I'm being held against my will in a room that was cold and damp, where I barely get food and am being raped almost everyday of my life.  
_  
"No, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Good." He pushed her back, and he was inside of her. He was always inside of her.

* * *

Ron leaned back in his chair, his arm slung across the back of Sandra's. He had never taken a day off of work, so they were happy to let him spend a day out with his friends. He hadn't felt so alive in a long time.  
  
He was happy. His nights were no longer cold. It had been a month since the night on the rooftop. He was changed man because of Sandra. He loved her. Not like he ever loved Hermione, and she certainly didn't love him like she had loved her boyfriend, but they were compatible, good friends, closer than he had ever let another girl be.  
  
They sat in the café chatting, catching up. At times Harry and Ron would go off and start talking about something that wouldn't make sense to the girls, or at least Sandra, and they would stop and explain it. But all in all they sat around and talked about the future. Ron hadn't had a future since he was seventeen, but it was shaping up fairly well.  
  
According to Sandra: he was to become the best auror ever, but humbly accept a job at Hogwarts at Defense Against The Dark Arts, the fall in love with a student, wait until she graduated then marry her.  
  
To which Ginny replied: he would become the best auror and stay the best auror, and in one of his missions he would save some pretty young girl, and they would fall madly in love and marry.  
  
Harry, of course, became indignant that Ron was going to be the auror so he went on to say: Ron would become the second best auror, but instead of marry he would stay single and be the classic bachelor.  
  
And we all know that Ron had no say in the matter, but instead listened to his friends bicker over who had planned the best life for him and place bets over who's would be the one that actually happened.

* * *

Draco tapped glasses with his fiancé. All was going as planned. Pansy looked at him, batting her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked. Not only was she his fiancé, but she also led many Death Eaters. She always prided herself on being more level headed than he, Draco knew.  
  
It was probably true. He let emotions get in his way at times, but there was no way it wouldn't work. He had worked much too hard to ally himself with the American Death Eater leader. Together they would continue the work of Lord Voldemort, something that was almost shattered when that bloody Potter and his annoying little friends got in the way. Oh yes, victory was in his sights, he could already see the future unfold. 


	6. Chapter 6

Beware the ring! There is more to it than meets the eye. That's all I'll ever say about it. So blah! _sticks out tongue_

* * *

_You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
-My Immortal by: Evanescence_

* * *

Hermione lay bleeding half on the bed, half off. Malfoy had wanted to celebrate but hadn't found her good enough. She had seen him smiling as he beat her. She had wanted to strangle him then, more than ever, but she hadn't the strength. She never had strength. She gave a low moan in her throat.

* * *

_Hermione lay bleeding half on the bed, half off. She lay there with her eyes fluttering half open. Her body was completely broken. She had no strength to move. She gave a low moan in her throat.  
  
"Why won't you find me, Ron?" the voice echoed around the room. It was Hermione's voice, Hermione's sweet voice, but it hadn't come from her mouth. It was just there.  
_  
Ron sat straight up in bed. He clutched the necklace that hung around his neck. It gave him comfort.  
  
He swung his legs out of bed ad went for a glass of water in the kitchen. Earlier in the day he, Harry, Ginny and Sandra had spent hours putting up photos and laying out different knickknacks.  
  
That's when he had found the necklace. It was in a box in his closet. Hermi- _She _had given it to him for Christmas their seventh year with a note that said, _"May we forever be together ..."_ He couldn't sleep. He took off the necklace and threw it, but something felt wrong. He felt like he needed it. Slowly he went over and put it back on.

* * *

"He hasn't slept or eaten, I don't even think he's showered, in a week!" Sandra was complaining to Harry a week later. "He's taken down all the photos and hidden them! He keeps muttering something about Hermione. Only he won't say Hermione anymore. He started to flip out when I used her name the other day."  
  
Sandra watched as Harry went over to Ron and got snapped at for doing so. He couldn't do what he was doing. He was searching nonstop for Malfoy and she knew it. It couldn't happen. He couldn't find Malfoy. She didn't want to have to kill him. 


End file.
